nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost is an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. He has incredible control over ice and the cold. He is a spirit of games and fun times, but when at last he discovered the purpose behind his amazing powers, he became a true Guardian, representing Fun. Rise of the Guardians Before Jack Frost became an immortal being who possessed the power over ice and snow, Jack was once a human being who had a family of his own 300 years before the current timeline. Like his current form, Jack was mischievous and he liked to have fun and play tricks on his friends and his sister. When Jack and his sister got themselves in serious trouble when they were ice skating on top of a frozen pond that was cracking, Jack made up a game of Hopscotch, and using his staff, Jack saved his sister from the cracking ice, at the cost of his own life. The Man in the Moon, seeing Jack's selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, shines his light and transforms Jack into a Winter Spirit, of which Jack rises up from the frozen pond and he is reborn as Jack Frost. When Jack Frost was reborn he lost all memory of his previous life and immediately began his adventures of fun and mischief. The story continues with Jack causing mischief in St. Petersburg, Russia. Noticing it was a fun day, he called the wind to take him back home, to Burgess. As he arrives to Burgess, he decides to give it a snow day. While Jack is having fun, he accidentally knocks a book out of the hands of a child named Jamie with his wind. Jack finds the book interesting and asks Jamie about it, but Jack knows that he can't be seen or heard by Jamie. Just then Jamie's friends, Caleb and Claude, rushed to Jamie and tells him about them having a snow day and Jamie asked them if they were going egg hunting on Sunday. Jack followed Jamie to his house listening to their conversation. When the boys bring the Easter Bunny in to the conversation Jack joined, saying that Bunnymund is real annoying and full of himself. When Jamie's mom comes out of the house to give Jamie his winter hat; she brings "Jack Frost" to the conversation by saying: "Careful! You don't want Jack Frost snipping at your nose!" Jamie: "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie's Mom: "No one honey, it's just a expression". Jack takes that offensive and decides to have a little fun with Jamie, so Jack throws a magic snowball that hits Jamie in the back of his head causing a snowball fight between him and his friends. When Pippa accidentally hits Cupcake, and everyone gets afraid. Jack, wanting to continue with the fun, hits her with a snowball, changing her attitude from mad to happy in which starts a game of chancing. The ground was slippery making Jamie fall in his sled and skates to the street, causing Jack to make an ice path around the street and helps Jamie return to the park where Jamie flies so high that he goes over the status of Theddeus Burgess and gets hit by a sofa. Jamie, excited, reveals that he lost a tooth causing the conversation to changed to the Tooth Fairy. Jack tried to remind them about the fun they just had, but his beckoning turns to sadness when Jamie walks through him. Jack is later spying on Jamie that night when he tells his family about the fun adventure he had and the new drawing he made. He also tells them about the tooth and planning on seeing the Tooth Fairy. Jack then leaves and asked the Man in the Moon what can he do to be seen by someone as he has tried everything. Just then the Sandman's dream sand arrive. Jack touched the Dreamsand causing it to change to the shape of a dolphin. Just then a shadow passed him. Jack, curious, followed it to an ally revealing to be Bunnymund. Bunnymund mentioned they haven't seen each other since the Easter Sunday of 1968, in which Jack asked Bunny if he was still mad about it, but just then he was grabbed by two Yetis, shoved into a sack, and thrown to a magic portal transporting him to the North Pole. At the North Pole, Jack meets up with the Guardians and they revealed that Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become the next Guardian and that Pitch has returned. Jack turns down the offer as he doesn't want to be a someone who's stuck somewhere, finding ways to bribe kids. Tooth tries to explain what they do and the joy the bring kids, but Bunnymund thinks Jack doesn't know anything about bringing joy to children causing a fuss to start a rift between him and Jack. North takes Jack away and explains to him about The Man in The Moon must have known that Jack has something special in him and North reveals his center which is Wonder. Jack, still confused, doesn't know what his center could be. Just then Bunnymund reveals there's trouble in Tooth's Palace and they have to make their way to help Tooth. On their way there, it's revealed that Pitch has sent his Nightmare to catch all the fairies and collect the teeth of the children of the world. Jack saves Baby Tooth from one of the Nightmares before they arrive inside of the Palace to find a panicking Tooth. Pitch then confronted the Guardians and after a battle between then he escapes. Jack, curious, asked about why Pitch took the teeth and Tooth revealed that the teeth hold the greatest child memories, the reason why she collects the teeth. She also revealed that the Guardians were all somebody before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon, even Jack. Jack, surprised, asked her about his past life and about his family to which Tooth asked if he really doesn't remember anything and that she can't help him since Pitch has his memory. North plans to collect the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jack to help them collect the teeth and in returm they would help him get his memories back and Jack agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth told them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys remember they forgot to leave a gift and had to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. Jack is confronted by Pitch until Sandman joined him and slammed Pitch against a few building, with Jack commenting on not getting on the Sandman bad side. Pitch pretends to be afraid of the two until he reveals his Nightmares. The other Guardians soon join in but they are still suffering the effects of the Sandman's dream sand and are half asleep. Soon Jack and Sandy are in the sky battling the Nightmares but the Sandman is surrounded and soon Pitch attacks him, turning him into more nightmare sand. Jack, seeing what happened rushed towards Pitch, who attacks him with a wave of nightmare sand. Jack used a powerful wave of ice which destroys the nightmares, but he started to fall from the sky until he was rescued by Tooth. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. The Guardians decide to work hard for Easter so they could keep the children's belief in the Guardians. When Bunnymund transport them back to his Warren they find Jamie's sister, Sophie, has used one of North's snow globes to be transported to the Warren. Jack used his special skills to make Bunnymund more relax and to open up to fun, so he could play with Sophie. After the eggs were ready Sophie fell asleep and Jack decides to bring her home. After Jack was able to put her on her bed, Jack heard a voice calling him. The voice lead him to Pitch's lair where he found the kidnapped fairies and was confronted by the Nightmare King himself. Pitch tempted Jack with his memories but also with his fears of not being believing in. Pitch kept Jack distracted for enough time for his Nightmares to destroy Easter. Pitch gave Jack his Tooth Box before he disappeared and Jack noted that he forgot Baby Tooth, but he also noticed he was standing in one of Bunny's tunnel and that all the eggs had all been destroyed. Jack saw the children stop believing in Bunnymund and found the Guardians disappointed. They told him that the Nightmares attack the Warren and the eggs didn't survive the confrontation. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where he get the Tooth Box, Jack couldn't answer and ended up losing the Guardian's trust in him. Jack made his way to Antarctica so he couldn't mess up again but was confronted by Pitch who wanted to recruit him. When Jack refused, Pitch revealed he had Baby Tooth and told him he will give her back if he gave him his staff. Jack agreed but Pitch tricked him. Baby Tooth pecked Pitch making him threw her away while he broke Jack's staff after. Pitch attacked Jack with nightmare sand which slammed him against an iceberg making him fall into a valley. Jack found Baby Tooth and felt sad that he kept making mistakes. Soon after Jack's memories called him again, making him remember that he still has his Tooth Box. Baby Tooth taught Jack how to use the Tooth Box, which revealed Jack's human past. The flashbacks showed Jack some of the fun memories he did have with his sister and also showed him the moment when he saved her from the ice. These memories made Jack realize that he always has been a Guardian and gave him the courage to fix his mistake and save the Guardians and the children of Earth from Pitch. Jack was able to fix his staff and made his way back to Pitch's lair to rescue the fairies but found out that they couldn't fly since they were only a few lights left. Jack noticed that the last light was Jamie and he made his way back to Burgess to recruit Jamie. That night Jack rushed to Jamie's house to get him, since he's the last believer in the world, Jack finds him talking to his stuffed bunny asking him (Bunnymund) to give him a sign so he knows he's real. Jamie seems to start losing hope in the Guardians until Jack makes an egg with his ice powers in his window. Getting Jamie's attention, Jack makes a bunny and makes it come to life and jump around the room. Jamie gets excited and starts jumping in his bed until the bunny turns into snow, resulting in a snowflake to nip at his nose and for him to believe in Jack Frost. Jamie asked "Jack Frost?" which caused Jack to look at Jamie and wonder if Jamie believed it him. When Jamie revealed he can see and hear him, Jack gets excited about having his first believer. When they hear North's sleigh, both of them rush outside. Jamie reveals that he can see Jack and the other Guardians. Bunnymund thanks Jack for making Jamie keep his belief in him. When Pitch appears, Jack goes to fight him, causing the other Guardians to lead Jamie away. Pitch being more powerful than before beats Jack and makes him fall to the alley where the others were. Pitch traps the Guardians and Jamie, Jamie tells Jack that he's scared. Hearing that, Jack gets a memory of the same thing his sister once said causing Jack to realize what his center is (Fun). Pitch approaches them but was hit by a snowball by Jack. Distracted, they escape and go to gather up Jamie's friends. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's friends start to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dream and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once Jamie says, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie was able to turn the nightmare sand back into dream sand. Which helps the Guardians get their full energy back and battle Pitch. North used his snow globes to bring his Yetis to help out while Bunnymund opened tunnels to get his Warrior Eggs to also help in the battle against the Nightmares while the Guardians confronted Pitch. Jamie gets an idea on how to revive the Sandman and told his friends about it. As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was corner by the Guardians but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jack with scythe created of nightmare sand, but before he could hurt him the Sandman returns at the last second saving Jack from Pitch and uses his sand to give everyone good dreams and make more believers. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his liar which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. After Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures, the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. Jamie: You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you... Jack Frost: Hey, slow down, slow down! Are you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out? Jamie: No. Jack Frost : Okay, well, do stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out? Jamie: No. Jack Frost: We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be here. (points to Jamie's heart) Which kinda makes you a Guardian too. Jack makes his way toward North' sleigh but he is stopped by Jamie calling his name. Jack turned around and is surprised by Jamie who gave him a hug, which shocks Jack, but he eventually returns the hug. Jamie waves at Jack and The Guardians good bye when they leave. Jack is welcomed by the Guardians as he makes his way to the back of sleigh where he looks at the camera saying: "My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So If the moon tells you something...Believe it." before he creates a snowflakes that flies to the screen before the movie ends. Powers and Abilities Jack has incredible weather powers in which he controls with the help of his magic staff. He can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of his staff, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and spread the feelings of fun and joy with his specialty: snowballs. Jack also later discovered that he can unleash energy bolts of ice when he first stood up against Pitch. Weapons Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Category:Protagonists